teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Overlooked
The Overlooked is episode ten of MTV's ''Teen Wolf'' Season 3. It was viewed by 1.971 million people during its initial broadcast on MTV. Synopsis Scott and Derek get trapped inside an evacuated hospital during a powerful storm. Full Recap A storm is raging above Beacon Hills Hospital. The wind rips at trees and the clouds rush past a nearly full moon. In front of the Emergency Room entrance, patients are wheeled out on gurneys trailing intravenous infusion stands. The flashing lights from two ambulances and a Sheriff’s Department truck add to the general chaos. Inside, Melissa McCall tries to organize the evacuation of patients. She orders the nurses to evacuate each room then place a red X in tape across the door to indicate that the patient is out. An unidentified Doctor (Brandon Boyce) explains that the severe weather was unexpected because only “mild thunderstorms” were predicted. Melissa says that the situation is much worse than expected with electricity blackouts in several towns and that a town called “Hill Valley” is under a flood watch. The doctor is concerned because he lives in Hill Valley and Melissa allows him to evacuate after learning that only one of his patients, Cora Hale, has not yet been evacuated. EDITOR’S NOTE: "Hill Valley" is also the name of the town which is the primary setting of the "Back to the Future" movie franchise. This is the second time Jeff Davis has used fictional towns from other sources for Teen Wolf locations. The first was in Motel California. Peter Hale is tending to his niece. Cora lies unconscious, covered in sweat in one of the hospital’s treatment rooms. Peter is frustrated because she has not yet been evacuated. Melissa hears him from the hallway and enters explaining that the evacuation is ongoing. She then sees his face and is drawn up short in shock. Peter attempts to slip into room’s limited shadows but it’s too late. Melissa expresses her shock that he is supposed to be dead to which Peter responds “I get that a lot actually.” Before they can say anything more, the machines monitoring Cora’s vitals begin to beep. She gasps for breath, sits up and vomits a combination of black goo and mistletoe. Jennifer Blake rushes into Derek’s Loft. She embraces him and says she wanted to get to him before he heard awful things about her. She kisses him and pulls back, realizing that he already knows what happened at the school (See The Girl Who Knew Too Much). Scott and Stiles step forward and demand to know what she’s done with Sheriff Stilinski.Tears well in Stiles’ eyes and he can hardly form the words. She denies everything at first and only acquiesces to the truth after Scott douses her with powdered Mistletoe. He says Deaton explained that the plant is a poison and a cure. Scott says this means that Jennifer can use it and it can be used against her. When he tosses the powder into the air, Jennifer reverts to the badly scarred and bald Darach appearance then back to her beautiful disguise. Derek grabs her by the throat. She pleads with him that they will need her help to save Cora and urges Derek to call Peter. He does so and Peter explains the black goo/mistletoe vomit situation over the phone. Derek, still holding Jennifer by the throat, lifts her off the ground. Scott urges caution. Jennifer pleads with Stiles saying he’ll never find his father if she dies. Stiles begs Derek to stop. He drops her to the floor and she suddenly becomes arrogant saying all of them need her. In Derek’s Toyota FJ Cruiser on the way to the hospital, Jennifer explains that she’s not helping them not because she has to but because she wants to. She explains that she could still run and they wouldn't have an easy time stopping her. She claims she doesn’t want Cora to die and is only doing what she had to do. Derek’s response is simply “shut up.” Jennifer continues to attempt an explanation. Saying Derek needs to know “how connected” they really are. Derek responds “stop talking.” Stiles and Scott are following behind Derek in Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles is suspicious, saying Jennifer is acting as if everything that happened, them proving she was the Darach and convincing Derek, was all part of her plan. They arrive at the hospital in the pouring rain. Stiles grabs a baseball bat from his Jeep (we later learn this is Melissa McCall’s bat from Season 1). When questioned about it, he tells Scott “ you've got claws, I've got a bat.” The lights inside the Emergency Room are flickering as Scott explains to his mother that they've come for Cora. Melissa says that there are two ambulances coming, one in 10 minutes the other in 20 minutes, she says Cora needs to be in one of those ambulances when they load up in the basement parking garage under the hospital. On the hospital’s second floor, Derek finds Cora’s exam room empty. A trail of black goo droplets leads out into the hallway and through a set of closed double doors. There is a muffled sound of a fight and Peter Hale is thrown through the doors and slides to a stop at Derek’s feet. At the other end of the corridor the merged twins roar. An unconscious Cora lays on the floor. Derek and Scott try to go after the "Voltron Wolf". While the twins are distracted, kicking both Scott and Derek’s asses, Stiles rallies Peter to help him get to Cora and escape. Scott tries to reason with the giant Alpha, calling on both Ethan and Aiden to stop. The creature speaks and says “all we want is her.” Jennifer backs away down the hall and into the elevator. Downstairs, Melissa is still trying to get the last of the patients and staff evacuated when Deucalion and Kali enter. The elevator doors open and the two Alpha’s spot Jennifer. Deucalion whips the tip off his cane and throws it like a spear. It misses Jennifer and embeds in the wall. Jennifer quickly steps back into the car and pushes the button to close the door. Kali runs forward and catches the elevator doors before they can close all the way. She begins to pry them open but Jennifer draws back, her eyes turn white as she strikes the elevator doors with both hands. There is a slight glow as some sort of power leaves her hands, transfers through the doors and throws Kali several feet down the hall. The elevator doors close and Jennifer leans back in relief. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Peter and the unconscious Cora are still being pursued by the merged twins. They rush through an operating room. Derek urges them to keep going but Stiles stops and raises his bat. When the twin creature enters he takes his shot bringing the bat down on its head. The bat doesn’t just shatter, it turns to sawdust at the force of the impact. The creature is not phased and simply growls at Stiles who has time to make his escape and join the others. With “Voltron Wolf” closing in, Scott leaps into the air and pulls down a florescent light fixture which strikes the creature in the face. Allison and Isaac are still at school in the aftermath of the concert. The lights flicker on and off as Isaac explains that he can’t reach Derek or Scott by phone. Allison explains that Lydia is bruised and is being taken to a “hospital downtown” because of the evacuation at Beacon Memorial. She explains that the storm is expected to get much worse and that most of the old generators won’t hold up to the strain. Isaac realizes that Cora is being treated at Beacon Memorial. When Chris Argent says he is taking them both home, Isaac steps away saying he has to make sure Cora is safe that he can’t leave her there with “just Peter.” Chris offers to drive him to the hospital just as the power at the school goes out completely. Melissa pushes the button for the elevator on the first floor then notices Deucalion’s cane sticking out of the wall nearby. She reaches up and removes it. As she examines it, Deucalion reaches out gently takes it from her saying “thank you Ms. McCall”. She recognizes him as “the Bad Guy” and says as much just as the power goes out completely and battery powered lights kick on. Deucalion and Kali’s eyes glow red in the shadows cast from the emergency lighting. The twins de-merge. Aiden is pissed. He says his brother “hesitated” but Ethan says he “pulled back” and that there is a difference. Aiden complains that Derek and the others are protecting Jennifer Blake. He explains that she is using all the sacrifices to gain enough power to “get rid of us.” Derek, Scott, Peter and Stiles bring Cora into an operating room. They seem to have lost their pursuer. Stiles realizes they've also lost Jennifer Blake and begins to freak out a bit. Derek tells him to be quiet and he goes off on the Alpha. : “Me be quiet? Me? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend -- the second one you've dated, by the way – has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?” Scott tries to calm Stiles, reminding him that the Alphas are still out there. Stiles points out that the Alpha’s want Jennifer and without her both Cora and his dad are dead. Cora is getting worse and while the werewolves cast about for some way to help her, Jennifer Blake returns and explains that they can’t help Cora. She promises to save Cora and tell them where Sheriff Stilinski is being held but only when she has escaped the Alphas in the hospital who want her dead. Derek rushes forward ready to kill her claiming she was trying to escape. She explains that she was trying to stay alive and can’t be blamed for that. Stiles points out that if she wants to convince them that she is one of the “good guys” then she should heal Cora. Jennifer refuses again saying she won’t do it until she is safe. Peter suggests torturing Blake to get her to help Cora. Derek says that method works for him but before they can take step forward, Melissa McCall’s voice comes over the Hospital’s public address system. She explains that “Mr. Deucalion… excuse me, just Deucalion” wants them to bring “the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake” to the ER reception area within 10 minutes. Jennifer rushes to point out that Deucalion won’t hurt Scott’s mother. She explains that Deucalion “wants perfection” and wants to add a “True Alpha” to his ranks. Peter gives the definition we already learned from Deaton. : “The kind that doesn’t have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott.” This is the first time Stiles is learning this about his friend. Scott says his status doesn’t matter. He says they still need to help Jennifer escape. He proposes that they get to the last ambulance in the basement garage and use that to get away. Reminded that the Alpha Twins won’t let them just walk away, Scott and Derek plan to distract them but Jennifer says she won’t go anywhere without Derek so Peter steps up to help. They begin to look around the exam room for some sort of weapon to use against the giant Alpha. Stiles comes up with a defibrillator but is told by Derek to put it down since he doesn’t know how to use it. Scott finds a 50ML syringe filled with some solution of Epinephrine. Derek dismisses this as a weapon since it would make “Voltron Alpha” stronger but Peter sees this as a possible advantage. EDITOR’S NOTE: Epinephrine (adrenaline) is a naturally occurring human hormone. It is released into the body to rev up the heart in response to a perceived threat. In medicine it is widely used for a variety of conditions from cardiac arrest to asthma to halting anaphylaxis from an allergic reaction. It is impossible to determine how much Epinephrine Peter Hale injected because we don’t know to what extent it was diluted in what appeared to be a premixed pharmacy syringe. Even a small amount of the substance, delivered as it was right into Peter’s heart, could result in the increased heart rate and respiration we saw. Peter steps into the hallway with the Epinephrine syringe sticking out of his chest right over his heart. He is breathing hard and sweat pours down his face. He and Scott are able to distract the Alpha Twins long enough for Derek, Jennifer and Stiles to get Cora down to the basement. They find the ambulance waiting and hustle Cora inside. Then they find the driver dead. Kali’s voice, in an eerie singsong, echoes through the garage. She calls out for “Julia”. Kali appears at the front of the ambulance. Her feet are covered in blood and she is twirling what appear to be the keys to the ambulance. Stiles closes the doors at the back of the ambulance and hides. Seeing Jennifer, Kali says “it is you.” Knowing that he can’t beat Kali on his own, Derek decides they will run. They make it out of the garage and into the hospital. Derek heads down a corridor but Jennifer stops him and says they should take the elevator. Kali comes running down the corridor but arrives just after the elevator doors have closed. The elevator is moving, Derek and Jennifer catch their breath while up on the roof, Melissa McCall has shown Deucalion where the main power switch is located. He flips it to the “off” position killing all but the battery operated emergency lights in the hospital below. The elevator shudders to a halt. Deucalion then sends Melissa to find Scott saying she will be his “gesture of goodwill.” In the ambulance, Stiles realizes that Cora isn't breathing and performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation until she begins breathing on her own again. Once she is stable, he says “the next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake.” Derek looks for a way out of the stalled elevator. He pries open the door and finds the car has stopped between floors and the door is blocked by a concrete wall. He looks to the escape hatch in the elevator’s ceiling but Jennifer talks him out of even trying saying it will make too much noise and attract the Alphas, leaving them trapped and under attack in the elevator shaft. Derek texts Scott to get the back-up generator back on and the elevator running again. The shot of adrenalin has worn off and Scott is left supporting Peter as they continue to flee the Alpha Twins. They take refuge in the laundry room and find a means of escape by sliding down the chute used to get dirty laundry from the upper floors to the laundry machines in the basement. Derek’s text comes through and Peter realizes the others haven’t yet escaped the hospital. Scott texts back “Don’t move. On our way.” In the ambulance with the unconscious Cora, Stiles urges her to hold on a little longer because Scott will find a way to save them all. He reflects on how surprising that fact is considering that he, Stiles, used to be the guy with the plan. Stiles remembers how Cora berated Lydia, Scott and him in the locker room last episode. She called them a bunch of “stupid teenagers”. Now he is thinking she may have been right and that all they are good for is showing up to find the bodies. Wiping away tears, Stiles says he doesn’t want to find his father’s body. A noise outside the ambulance alerts Stiles that the “Voltron Alpha” is searching the garage. Chris, Allison and Isaac are in the ER reception area. Sensing trouble, Chris chambers a round in his pistol. Isaac picks up noises from below with his enhanced hearing. Putting his ear to the floor he hears two sets of footsteps running. Stiles hears the same thing in the garage and fears what might be coming but it is Scott, still supporting Peter, who appear outside the ambulance. Scott says he’s going back for Derek and his mom. Stiles says they have another problem because Kali has the keys to the ambulance and the twins are nearby. Scott tells him to sit tight and returns to the hospital. Scott is attacked by the merged twins. They easily best him, grabbing Scott by the throat and lifting him off the ground. The beast speaks again saying “we’re trying not to hurt you.” Scott’s response is that they should try harder. Melissa McCall shouts “Hey! I’d like to try something.” She then steps forward with a fully charged defibrillator and places both paddles onto the “Voltron Alpha's” chest. The electricity from the device surges through the beast, the twins demerge and fall to the floor. Melissa reaches out to her son, pulls him to his feet and they run off down the corridor. Still trapped in the elevator, Jennifer begins to try to convince Derek that she’s not evil or a “bitch”. She says she hopes he’s not thinking the most superficial thought “is that her real face.” Derek doesn’t care. He is over her and her stories and basically tells her so. In the morgue, Kali says Deucalion made a mistake by letting go of Melissa McCall saying that the head Alpha has a “soft spot” for Scott. Deucalion counters that he has an investment that he is trying to mature. He then turns the talk of “soft spots” back on Kali. It turns out that Jennifer Blake is actually Julia Baccari and had been Kali’s Druid Emissary back when she had a whole pack. Deucalion forced Kali to kill Julia when she killed the rest of the pack. She seems to resent Deucalion for this but he reminds her that she did it to be with Ennis. While Kali severely injured Julia she did not actually kill her. The Alpha says she wanted her beloved friend to have a peaceful death. Deucalion is unsympathetic saying Kali’s moment of mercy has left them all vulnerable to the Darach. Much of the action is shown in a flashback we see the mutilated druid and a regretful Kali. We also see “Deputy Stilinski” find Julia’s body. Jennifer/Julia picks up the story as she explains to Derek that she was near death but managed to make it to the Druid Nemeton (sacred place). Turns out this Nemeton is the same tree where Derek killed Paige (See Visionary) just a few months before Kali attacked and killed her pack. Paige’s virgin blood had charged up the tree with enough power to keep Jennifer/Julia alive until help could arrive. 'EDITOR’S NOTE: During this exchange, Jennifer Blake gives long exposition about how she chose her alias subconsciously because it was close to her real name and helped her maintain her sense of self. She then relates this to how difficult it was to maintain a sense of self with a mutilated face. I didn't include it in the recap because it did not move the story along but it may prove important later. Also I have presented for you here the mistletoe monologue Jennifer did during this section. Again, this doesn’t seem to relate to the action but may be important later.' : “You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know why people kiss under the mistletoe? It’s a Norse myth. Baldur the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other gods. So much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god that wasn’t so enamored of Baldur, the god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again.” She then explains that the druid emissaries were overlooked and that Deucalion and Alphas erred by doing so. She says the power she is taking from each of the sacrificed groups is a “loan” so that she can teach “these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked”. Derek points out that this “loan” has cost the lives of innocent people. She turns it around saying that Derek too has killed innocents. She once again asks for his help but he says she can’t beat them. She then reveals that her plot involves the total lunar eclipse. During the eclipse, Derek says werewolves lose all their power. Melissa and Scott discuss Deucalion’s motive for letting her go. Scott says the Alpha doesn’t do anything without a reason. As the mother and son round a corner they run into Chris, Allison and Isaac. They try to come up with a plan to get them all out of the hospital and keep Jennifer Blake alive since she is the key to finding the Sheriff and saving Cora. Chris is unclear which teacher they’re talking about and Isaac supplies that she has brown hair and is “kinda hot”. Allison catches sight of her reflection and realizes that she can pass for Ms. Blake. Deucalion is one floor up but thanks to his enhanced hearing he knows the group is “plotting”. Scott texts the plan to Derek who then makes some noise by opening the elevator doors as Ms. Blake removes her shoes. Using an app that looks like facetime (but can’t be since it is an android-based Motorola phone), Isaac and Allison coordinate the plan of attack Allison runs down the hall. She is now wearing Ms. Blake’s shoes. The twins, one floor up, hear her and quickly pursue. They catch site of her from the back and give chase. Allison left her phone, still sending video to Isaac, in the corridor. As soon as he sees the twins pass the phone, he revs up the Argent’s Toyota RAV4 and takes off toward the underground garage. Allison manages to get outside the ER as Kali leaps from a second floor window and lands just outside the building. Allison turns, bow in hand and opens fire. Kali catches her first arrow but then Allison is joined by her father who fires several rounds from his pistol. The Alphas flee. On the roof, Melissa McCall flips the switch to restore the power. As full lighting returns to the elevator, Derek pushes the button for the first floor. In the shiny metal elevator doors we catch sight of Jennifer/Julia in full Darach form. Isaac arrives in the garage, Stiles and Peter rush to load Cora into the SUV. In the back of the ambulance Stiles notices a medical history form hanging on a clipboard. Specifically he notices the line that reads “Signature – Parent or Guardian”. He suddenly realizes that the Darach isn't going after law enforcement at all – she’s going after parents. Stiles takes off back toward the hospital. Upstairs, Scott discovers an unconscious Derek lying in the Elevator. Jennifer has escaped using the hatch in the car’s ceiling that she talked Derek out of using earlier. Isaac puts the SUV in reverse and the backup camera pops on. Peter wants him to leave but Isaac says he won’t go without Scott. They hear gunshots and the twins appear on the backup camera screen. Isaac punches the gas, screeching back toward the twins who scatter. He then pops it into drive and the vehicle escapes the garage. Scott races toward the roof. His mother is gone. Deucalion is there. He says he knew all along that parents were the target and if Scott were with him, part of the Alpha Pack, then he would have known that in time to save his mother. Deucalion lays out a bargain, if Scott will help Deucalion catch the Darach then Deucalion will help get Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad back. Stiles arrives just in time to see Scott begin to walk toward the Alpha. Stiles begs his friend not to do it saying they can save their family members together. Scott says he has no choice but to take Deucalion's bargain. He vows to find Stiles’ dad and turns back to the Alpha. In the Druid Nemeton, the basement with the huge tree growing up through the foundation that we saw in Visionary, Melissa and the sheriff are tied up. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Beacon Hills Hospital.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Gideon Emery Deucalion Side View.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Gideon Emery Deucalion at Hospital.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Stiles's bat breaks.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Jennifer clawed up by Kali.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Felisha Terrell Kali looks at Jennifer.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Haley Webb Jennifer's Darach eyes.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Felisha Terrell Kali gets push back.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Tyler Posey Tyler Hoechlin Ian Bohen Hospital announcement.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Peter juices up on Epinepherine.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Tyler Posey Scott and Peter take on the twins.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Ian Bohen Peter wolf form.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Dylan O'Brien Adelaide Kane Stiles performs CPR on Cora.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Crystal Reed Allison Argent being awesome.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Tyler Posey Gideon Emery Scott choose Deucalion.png Video Episode 10 Recap Episode 10 Preview Category:Episodes Category:Season 3